Você vem sempre aqui?
by Uchiha Minari
Summary: Sakura é uma jovem estudante de medicina que encontra o garoto perfeito em uma praça.Primeira fic...não me matem


Você vem sempre aqui?

Era uma noite fria e Sakura havia acabado de sair da faculdade. Eram tantas aulas,trabalhos que ela já estava se arrependendo de ter escolhido cursar medicina.  
Estava andando sem pressa,indo para casa,mas o luar esta a hipnotizando e com isso, ela decidiu mudar seu rumo.  
Iria para a praça e talvez no caminho compraria um copão de café.  
- Maldito vício - disse - porque que todo estudante de medicina gosta de café?Antes eu odiava, mas agora...  
O vício falou mais em uma lanchonete e pediu um copão de café com creme,pagou e saiu rumo à praça.  
Ao chegar,sentou-se em um banco abaixo de um pé de cerejeira e começou a olhar algumas anotações que havia feito horas tão envolvida que nem percebeu que alguém havia sentado ao seu lado.

Um jovem dos cabelos negros, pele alva e olhos profundamente negros a olhava com certa curiosidade; o vento frio batia em sua face e fazia seus cabelos lisos e repicados se movimentarem e com isso Sakura pode perceber um cheiro muito agradável entrar em suas narinas. Virou para ver de onde vinha aquele perfume e se deparou com o jovem que a o quanto ele era bonito. Se perguntassem a ela, diria que não era humano, diria que era um Deus.

Ele continuou olhando-a com curiosidade, seus olhos negros pareciam atravessá-la, como se fosse possível ver a alma da garota.  
Ela meio sem graça com a situação pergunta:  
- Ah, olá! Qual é o seu nome?  
- Não é problema seu. -disse o garoto.  
Sakura quase derreteu, a voz do garoto era quente, sedutora e ao mesmo tempo fria e distante.  
Com muita vergonha Sakura disse:  
- Muito prazer "não é problema seu", meu nome é Haruno Sakura.  
- Hn – respondeu secamente. – E para início de conversa meu nome não é esse.  
- e qual é então?  
- Não é da sua conta garota, vê se me deixa em paz! Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer do que ficar ouvindo conversa fiada de uma garotinha irritante.  
-Eu não sou uma garotinha - disse ofendida-eu tenho 21.  
- E quem se importa garotinha?  
- Aposto que você deve ter uns 10 pela sua falta de modos.  
- Eu... Eu tenho 22, rosada.  
Ela corou então ele havia reparado?Claro. Como não se repara uma garota de cabelos rosa? Isso mesmo, rosa.  
- Você vem sempre aqui garotinha?-perguntou o jovem sentindo sua face enrubescer.  
- Ah, sim. Venho. -Mentiu.  
- Mentirosa. –Disse com ar vitorioso.  
- Por que você acha que estou mentindo? - Perguntou confusa, como ele sabia que ela estava mentindo?  
-Por quê?  
-Sim.

-Porque eu - pronunciou com mais força a ultima palavra – venho sempre aqui, e você – olhou para ela e apontou-lhe um dedo - está sentada no meu lugar.  
A garota não agüentou:  
- E desde quando este lugar é seu?Pelo que eu sei a praça é pública.  
-Hn  
-Você é prepotente garoto.  
-Hn.  
- Se quer tanto o lugar, pode ficar com ele. -Sakura se levanta, deixa cair seus livros e quase derruba o café se ele não tivesse segurado o copo.  
Ele abaixou e começou a ajudá-la a recolher os livros, parou na capa de um e sorriu.  
-Anatomia...

- O quê que tem?-perguntou distraída.  
-São as melhores aulas.  
-São mesmo - arregalou os olhos- mas como você sebe que as aulas de anatomia são as melhores?  
-Eu tenho um ano a mais de experiência que você, rosada.  
-Você faz medicina?  
-Faço, eu amo medicina!  
-Mas eu nunca te vi na faculdade!(só tinha uma na cidade).  
-É óbvio que nã não gosto de me misturar com você.  
-Eu não sou caloura!-disse ofendida.  
-Ah, eh mesmo!Mas não gosto de garotas fúteis.  
-Eu não sou fútil. Você nem me conhece e fica me ofendendo!-Disse começando a chorar-Eu sou mesmo uma idiota de ficar puxando assunto com estranhos.  
-Calma, eu não quis lhe ofender...  
-Como não?Até agora você não me disse nada agradável.

- Me perdoe, Sakura - disse o rapaz cabisbaixo - é que eu não sou bom em demonstrar os meus sentimentos. Para você ter uma noção ,eu só tenho um amigo porque ele é besta o bastante para não ver que eu sou um completo babaca .

- Mas isso não justifica...

-Ah, é claro garota. O que você faria se perdesse seus pais com 10 anos e ter que administrar duas empresas com seu irmão e só com um adulto querendo ajudar de verdade?

- Me perdoe, Sakura- disse o rapaz cabisbaixo - é que eu não sou bom em demonstrar os meus sentimentos. Para você ter uma noção, eu só tenho um amigo porque ele é besta o bastante para não ver que eu sou um completo idiota.  
- Mas isso não justifica...  
-Ah, é claro garota. O que você faria se perdesse seus pais com 10 anos e ter que administrar duas empresas com seu irmão e só com um adulto querendo ajudar de verdade?  
-Perdoe-me, não era minha intenção fazer você se sentir mal.  
Ela colocou a mão no ombro do garoto que agora chorava.  
-me desculpe mesmo.

-não tem problema - disse limpando as lagrimas - você é estranha, sabia?  
-Eu sei já me disseram muito isso, também com esse cabelo rosa. -Disse emburrada.  
-Não, não é isso. É porque eu me sinto a vontade perto de você, consigo falar de coisas que eu prefiro esconder de todos. Isso me tirou um grande peso das costas.  
-bom, já está tarde garoto sem nome, eu tenho que ir.  
-se quiser eu te acompanho.  
-não, não deve ser caminho.  
-Não, eu vou te levar sim!É perigoso para uma garota como você ficar andando por ai.  
-Como eu?  
-é - disse olhando para os olhos da garota-meiga, delicada e com essas duas esmeraldas que fazem qualquer um se perder.  
-Esmeraldas?  
-É... nesses profundos olhos verdes.

A garota novamente corou. Porque é tão difícil controlar isso?Pensou.

-Vamos Sakura?- O rapaz acordou-a de seus devaneios.  
-Ah,sim.  
Foram andando em silêncio até chegar à porta da casa de Sakura.  
-Até mais rosada.-Disse o garoto dando um beijo no rosto da garota e passando a mão nos fios sedosos do cabelo dela - Nos vemos por ai.  
-Até. Disse completamente corada  
Subiu as escadas, tomou um longo banho. O garoto não saiu de sua cabeça, a voz, o olhar, aquele pensando em como ele era perfeito.  
Sorriu.  
Agora acreditava em amor à primeira vista.

__________________________________________________________

-Demorou a chegar, hein mano. -Disse um homem muito bonito,da pele clara,olhos negros e cabelos também escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo.-pedi uma pizza.  
-Bom,estou morrendo de fome!  
-Onde você estava?  
-Na praça, Itachi.  
-Mas você demorou mais que o costume...-disse Itachi rindo.  
-Estava conversando com uma garota.  
-Descobriu o nome dela?  
-Sim - disse com os olhos brilhando - é Haruno Sakura.  
- Haruno?  
-É você conhece?  
-Sim, o pai dela é sócio da empresa da mamãe.  
-Ah.  
-Rolou alguma coisa? - disse itachi malicioso  
- Não.  
- Ah Sasuke!!

Como você é lerdo!Tem hora que dá vontade de te matar.  
- Mas isso é impossível,Itachi,você como juiz tem que cumprir a lei e não matar o seu irmão mais ê é mesmo um gênio Itachi,há pouco se formou e já é juíz.  
-Eu sei que sou o máximo!  
-Egocêntrico. -riu  
-anda sas, a pizza vai esfriar.  
Comeram em meio a risos e piadas.  
- Já vou dormir,até amanha Itachi  
-Até Sasuke  
Sasuke subiu,tomou banho e se deitou pensando na garota que roubou o seu coração,Haruno Sakura.

Sakura acordou animada e foi para a padaria tomar café. Ao chegar lá encontra um homem muito parecido com o garoto da praça."Será que é o tal irmão?"pensou.

-Olá Sakura. -Disse o homem.  
- Como que você sabe o meu nome?  
-Meu irmão me falou de você.  
Ela sorriu, agora descobriria o nome dele.  
- você pode me falar o nome dele?Ele não quis me falar.  
-Desculpe-me, se ele não disse deve ter um motivo importante. E seus pais? Vão bem?  
-Você os conhece?-Perguntou mais assustada ainda.  
-sim! Da empresa!-olhou para o relógio - estou atrasado. Fale ao seu pai que Uchiha Itachi mandou um abraço.  
-Falo... quando eu encontra-lo...o que é bem difícil...  
Ela saiu da padaria, havia esquecido completamente o café. Estava andando de volta para

casa quando um homem parou à sua frente.  
-oi gracinha!Está sozinha?-sorriu maliciosamente  
-... Não ... Eu estou acompanhada... eh...estou sim...  
-Cadê o seu companheiro então?

-aqui  
- Sr. Uchiha, me perdoe-disse o homem para Sasuke, que havia abraçado a garota de forma protetora.  
-Nunca mais, eu quero ver você perto da minha namorada - disse energicamente

-Sim, com licença.  
Sakura olhou para o garoto.

-Obrigada  
-Não tem problema...  
-Namorada?-riu fracamente  
-Foi só para ele sair de perto - olhou para ela com ternura - você está pálida, tomou café?  
-Não, é que eu encontrei seu irmão e esqueci do café.  
-Já imaginava. Bom...Quê??????????O que ele disse?-disse o rapaz corando.  
-Nada de mais, mandou um abraço para o meu pai.  
-Ah - disse o rapaz aliviado- e o que uma garota como você estava fazendo, andando a essa hora sozinha?-perguntou preocupado.  
-Ora, está de manha e eu tomo café na padaria para não ter que lavar louça.  
-Então se for por isso, você ira tomar café na minha casa. -falou puxando a mão da garota.

-Eu lavo a louça -riu o moço.  
Eles foram andando,até que chegaram à porta da casa do rapaz. A casa era branca,grande e requintada.  
- Sente-se - disse o rapaz apontando para um sofá na sala de TV - ITACHI IDOTA!!!!!!!-gritou.  
Sakura riu.  
A sala estava uma bagunça,havia meias,toalhas,calças e cuecas espalhadas por toda parte.  
O garoto,envergonhado saiu da sala e alguns minutos depois voltou com um cesto de roupa suja,abaixou e foi depositando as roupas lá.Quando terminou virou para Sakura e disse:  
- Meu irmão,ele não tem jeito!Vive jogando meias,calças e toalhas na é muito que um dia ele se case e pare de fazer bagunça.É...uma mulher tem que dar jeito nele,fazê-lo parar de jogar calças...  
- E cuecas - completou sakura

- Eu nunca percebi isso,sabe, é a primeira vez que eu vejo cueca no chão- disse pensativo- deve ser por isso que ele estava elétrico ontem...deve ter feito muita besteira enquanto eu estava fora- riu.  
- Bom,vamos tomar café sakura?  
Tomaram café em silencio,ela olhava para o rapaz admirada e ele simplesmente olhava para o nada.  
- estava uma delicia!Obrigada!  
-Disponha  
-Eu já vou,até mais!  
-Até vemos por ai.  
Ela foi para casa mais apaixonada pelo garoto "sem nome".Chegando em casa tomou banho e ficou esperando o horário da faculdade.

Na faculdade...  
Sakura,ao chegar encontrou o garoto no corredor,este,ao vê-la foi em sua direção.  
-Sakura!!!É bom te ver!!!!!!!!  
ele corou (q lindo!!!!)  
-digo o mesmo!  
-MEU LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
Sasuke arregalou os olhos,uma mulher ruiva havia chegado e gritava freneticamente para tentava abraçá-lo mas ele se esquivava  
-Cai fora Karin  
-Quem é essa,hein? Amorzinho?-disse karin apontando para Sakura  
-ninguém- respondeu Sakura  
-É minha amiga - respondeu o rapaz.  
ele olhava para sakura como se pedisse desculpas,mas seu olhar mudou para assustado quando viu varias garotas vindo em sua direção  
- O fã-clube não!!-disse desesperado- Me ajuda Sah!!  
-Como?  
-Sala 407 no intervalo ok?  
-Sim.  
-Fã! hahaha, coitado -sakura dizia enquanto ia para a chegar percebeu que estava atrasada.  
-Posso entrar?  
-Motivo do atraso?-perguntou Kakashi ,um dos professores da faculdade.

-Ah,esbarrei num fã-clube.  
-AH!O Fã-clube?Entre!Eu esbarrei nele também.

Finalmente o intervalo chegou. Sakura seguiu em direção à sala em que ele havia pedido para ela ir . Ao chegar na porta ela exclamou emburrada:  
- Isso é um almoxarifado!  
A porta se abriu e uma mão a puxou com força para dentro do cômodo.  
-Obrigado por ter vindo.  
-Não há de que, mas, porque você escolheu esse lugar?

Era um cômodo pequeno, escuro e com cheiro de mofo. O lugar era tão apertado que os dois estavam grudados um no outro.  
"Ainda bem que está escuro, porque se estivesse claro ele iria ver que eu estou vermelha."  
-Eu te chamei, pois preciso de ajuda para me livrar da Karin e do fã-clube. A Karin é muito popular, então,se eu conseguir me livrar dela ,as outras desencanam de mim.  
-A apresenta para o seu irmão – disse sem pensar – ele parece com você... um pouquinho.  
-Ele não iria querer uma garota tão vulgar como ela.  
-Então você tem que descobrir alguém que ela ache bonito.  
-Eu conheço!Sakura você é genial! Muito obrigado!  
-De nada!  
- Você vem sempre aqui?  
-É claro que não!Disse indignada  
O rapaz chegou à boca perto do ouvido dela e disse?  
-Pensa bem na pergunta.

Ela arregalou os olhos, entendera o que ele queria dizer.  
-Talvez, depois da faculdade eu apareça por lá... ops...aqui?  
-Bom!Eu te vejo lá então!  
Ele saiu da sala e a deixou cheia de esperanças. Será que descobriria o nome do seu amado?

Estava na praça esperando o rapaz, mas ele não dava nem sinal de vida.  
- Será que ele me enganou?  
De repente ela ouve um barulho, procura se informar de onde veio, mas nada descobriu. Ouviu de novo e quando viu o que era soltou um grito.  
O rapaz estava na arvore de cabeça para baixo, se segurando nela por suas pernas que estavam entrelaçadas.  
-Olá Sakura!!!Estou aqui!!!!  
-Olá!!!Não tem medo de cair?  
-Não. Já estou acostumado a fazer isso.  
-Ah.  
-Não começamos direito Sakura.  
- O que?  
-Tchau. – O garoto desceu da arvore e foi embora.  
- O que ele está fazendo?Ele é louco!!!  
Sakura estava muito confusa com o que garoto fez que nem percebeu que ele havia voltado.  
-O que?  
Sasuke colocou a mão nos lábios dela, impedindo-a de falar.  
-Olá!!!Você vem sempre aqui?  
Ela sorriu  
-venho  
-Mentirosa!!!Eu nunca te vi aqui - Deu um sorriso de lado para ela.  
-Ah... é que ,é verdade nunca venho aqui.  
- Qual é o seu nome?  
-Haruno Sakura e o seu?  
Agora era a chance que estava esperando, descobriria o nome dele.  
-prazer Sakura, fico feliz em conhecê-la.  
Ela suspirou entediada, por que era tão difícil para ele dizer o nome dele?  
Ele foi se aproximando, ela corou. O que será que ele vai fazer?  
Os olhos do rapaz estavam em direção aos dela, eram tão profundos que a garota se perdeu naquela imensidão.  
Estavam próximos, perto até demais, ela podia sentir a respiração dele, podia sentir aquele perfume embriagante. Ele estava se aproximando mais, a ponto de beija-la.  
Quando ela fechou os olhos preparando para ser beijada um telefone toca.

O garoto pega o celular com raiva, escuta a pessoa do outro lado da linha. De raiva ,sua expressão muda para confusa até que ele diz:  
- Como ele é trouxa!!!Já estou indo.  
Ele desliga o celular e guarda no bolso, vira-se para Sakura e diz:  
- Tenho que ir, meu amigo sofreu um pequeno acidente.  
- Citado!!!-Disse Sakura assustada. -O que aconteceu?

-Nada de grave, ele caiu e quebrou a perna.

-Caiu?  
-Sim, ele é muito desastrado, pelo que o meu irmão falou, ele estava dançando e do nada caiu.  
-Só isso?É bem difícil quebrar a perna dançando-disse confusa.  
-Mas dançando igual a ele, nada é impossível, qualquer um está propenso a quebrar algo. Bom, já vou. Até mais.-Disse o garoto dando um beijo no rosto dela.-Nos vemos por ai.  
-Até, mas eu gostaria mesmo era de saber o seu nome. -Falou para o nada, pois Sasuke já não estava mais lá.  
Sakura continuou na praça, com esperanças de que seu amado voltasse.

********************************************************************  
No hospital...

- Naruto!!!!Seu idiota!Como que você conseguiu esse feito?  
- Me desculpa Sasuke Teme, eu não tive culpa de cair e quebrar a perna.  
- Você também Itachi, por que você não me ligou um pouquinho mais tarde?Você estragou os meus planos!- Disse visivelmente irritado.  
-No meio desses planos havia uma garota de cabelos rosa?-Sorriu malicioso.  
-Aham... Eh... Claro que não.-Disse envergonhado.  
- O teme desencalhou?HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!Duvido!!!Quem é a infeliz?  
- Naruto... Grrrrrrrr... eu só não te quebro porque você já está todo remendado e se você não parar eu conto para a Hinata que você a ama.  
-Você não faria isso... -disse temeroso.  
- Duvida?  
-Não.  
-He. Eu sempre ganho. - afirmou vitorioso.  
-Sasuke você é muito egocêntrico. – Disse Itachi – mas, porque eu estraguei seus planos?  
-Eu ia beijá-la.  
-Sério?  
-Sim, e por culpa desse baka eu não consegui.  
-Calma teme, porque você não volta lá?Ah... Hehehehe... Depois eu quero que você me conte essa historia desde o inicio.  
-Eu te conto agora.  
Sasuke contou para seu amigo como havia conhecido Sakura e se apaixonado por ela, Naruto deu a maior força e pediu para ser padrinho de um futuro casamento ou filho.  
- Já vou.  
-Tá Teme,obrigado pela visita.  
-Amigos são para isso - deu de ombros.  
- vai anda logo,por sorte você a encontra lá,vai teme!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Tô indo, calma... até mais para você.Ah Itachi,vê se comporta em casa,hoje eu achei uma cueca no chão da sala.  
Itachi corou.

_______________________________________________________________

Sakura continuava sentada na praça olhando para a lua. Ela não sabia o porquê,mas sentia que o garoto ainda voltaria.  
-Já está tarde ,cansei de esperar,afinal,ele nem disse se voltaria.  
- Mas você acha que eu deixaria uma dama ir embora sozinha?

-Oi!!!  
-Sakura, eu preciso te falar uma coisa...  
-O que?  
-Eh... eu...quero te falar que...  
- O que?  
- Ah, deixa, depois eu falo. – Corou.  
- Tá.  
Sentaram-se contou da visita que fez ao amigo e também que havia apresentado Deidara,o amigo de seu irmão para Karin,  
-Vejo que agora você esta livre dela!!!-Riu.  
-Eh...agora eu estou livre para viver a vida com você.  
- Como?Sakura arregalou os olhos.  
-Sakura, eu te amo.  
Não teve nem como ela digerir a afirmaçã ela percebeu já estava sendo beijada por sentiu que seu coração iria explodir de tanta felicidade,sentia-se a garota mais sortuda do mundo.  
-Eu também - respondeu.  
-Que bom!!!  
-Mas, qual é o seu nome?Por favor, conte-me, você não confia em mim?  
-É claro que confio, mas acho que hoje não é o dia.  
-E quando será?  
-Não sei. EM BREVE.  
-Parece até estréia de filme.  
-Ha.,ha,ha.Não teve graça Sakura.  
-O que não tem graça é você não contar o seu nome .  
-Está bem!!!Eu me chamo... -O coração de Sakura acelerou,agora saberia o nome do amado- Sasuke Uchiha ,satisfeita?  
-É claro Sasuke!!Você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz de saber seu nome - sorriu.  
-Sakura,só você mesmo.  
- O que?  
- Você foi à única pessoa que até hoje conseguiu quebrar as barreiras que existiam ao redor do meu coração. Eu te amo mesmo!!!  
- Eu também!  
-E eu espero estar sempre ao seu lado!!  
- Que lindo Sasuke-kun!!!  
Eles continuaram a se encontrar, os pais de Sakura aprovaram o namoro e eles viviam felizes.

________________________________________________________________

- Sakura.  
-Oi.  
-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
-Claro!!!  
Fazia exatamente quatro anos que os dois haviam se conhecido naquele banco de praça.  
-Quatro anos hein?Muita coisa!  
-É isso? O.o  
-Não,claro que não – corou – como eu estava dizendo,faz quatro anos que nós já nos conhecemos, e, em minha opinião foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.  
-E? – Perguntou a garota ansiosa.  
-Eu queria saber se você...eh...-ajoelhou-se em frente à garota- você quer se casar comigo?  
Sakura quase desmaiou, a felicidade era tanta que ela mal tinha forças para respirar.  
-CLARO!!!!EU ACEITO!!!!  
-SÉRIO?-disse incrédulo.  
-Claro!!!!!!-sorriu.  
-Que bom!!!Sakura, eu te amo!  
-Eu também, mas tem uma coisa...  
- O que?-Perguntou desesperado.  
-Você não tem medo de no futuro nós termos um filho com madeixas cor - de- rosa?-riu  
-Eu enfrento qualquer perigo com você.  
-Está bem!!!  
Sasuke olhou nos olhos de Sakura e beijou-a, quando se separaram ele disse rindo:  
-Se nosso filho nascer com o cabelo rosa é só pintar!!-Deu uma piscadela.  
Rindo,Sakura gritou:  
-SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIM


End file.
